He Needs Me
by Me Again Just Cooler
Summary: I locked eyes with the guy in a questioning gaze, taking in his frozen form, his pale features and most importantly, his wide worshiping dark eyes.I felt the small delicacy slip through my numb fingers to the ground as it suddenly drawn upon me. My breath was cut short.My heart completely stopped. And a blood chilling scream was ripped out of my lips. I'd been imprinted on.
1. Chapter 1

**He Needs Me**

**Ok so here is another story, this one has been nagging me for a while now, I just hope I can carry on with it as I haven't been really able to do so with my other stories, but hey, I'm on vacation now and that speaks wonders on my righting. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter one: Not a happy camper**

The sun could've very well have been non-existing that day, on account of the amount of light and heat it was giving anyways. I rubbed my wet, sandy hands together, trying for the umpteenth time to create some warmth from the friction, or merely prevent from having the suffering appendages from falling off. At the age of 12 you still need most of your fingers after all.

-"Ok, so we're almost finished"- chirped a small voice at my side, the chattering of teeth doing nothing to diminish the undiluted excitement. I nodded and proceeded to pat the unyielding sand with determination, slowly but surely molding it in to a somewhat smooth surface. A couple of random shuffling and a figure jumped into a dignified stance with a not so dignified shriek

-"Finished!"- Caroline smiled to her fullest, her maroon eyes shining down to the hazardly formed sand castle with pride. I stood up and stepped to her side, trying to see if maybe the angle she saw upon our excuse of artistic creation may change for the better…

Nop, still crap.

-"In Herbert Kaufman's wise words: The habit of persistence is the habit of victory"

Caroline nodded eagerly, sighing with exhaustion. I checked my wristwatch and resisted the urge to groan, 3 hours to make that weird bulge of dirt. Persistence indeed.

I leaned my head to her's, yawning as I wrapped my arm around her own fluffy, warm one. Her thick jacket irradiating heat like an oven. Her giggle came not long after, followed by a pair of dainty, copper hands wrapping over my own identical ones.

-"Your hands are cold"- I murmured, ironically clasping said hands more firmly in mine. Another sigh, this time complacent with a small whisper: -"So are yours"

I nodded, shifting closer to her lean frame as she did, again, the exact same timing.

Who said twins don't share one mind.

Caroline rubbed our hooded heads together, like a kitten does a soft pillow before settling for a blissful afternoon nap. I mockingly purred in her sheltered ear. She must be thinking the same as I, as always, because she laughed merrily while slipping some disturbingly accurate 'miau's onto my neck.

I rolled my eyes and pushed her away, holding on to her hand as we started our way back home from the desolately dark and abandoned beach, linked hands passing over the misshaped sand castle as we left the thing behind untouched to be dealt with nature's whim.

At some point in our journey we fell into a small skipping and random humming, joined hands swaying back and forth. I usually wouldn't do this and neither would Caroline really, but somehow it seemed fitting and well, neither one of us cared what people thought of us anyhow, as long as the thoughts were of both it didn't matter.

Because really, as Paul Valery once said: 'Love is being stupid together'

And certainly, we must look very stupid as of now.

-"Evangeline, what are you going to wish for New Year?"- Caroline asked, her almond shaped eyes batting her long feather like eyelashes in sleepy, consecutive, blinks.

-"I guess I fist have to make it until midnight before that, don't you think?"

Caroline nodded once, turning to face forward as she increased the pace of our skips almost to a sprint:-"I want to start next year with something special, meaningful, maybe adopt a stray puppy, or volunteer at the council's meeting house…"

I scoffed at her last one:-"And become Collin and Brady's slaves? I rather pass"

After all, it was well known that tribe's Protectors, in which our beloved older brother Collin Littlesea and his dearest friend Brady Lahote now formed a part of, ran the whole place at their likes and putting yourself at the Tribe's disposition was like volunteering ones self into a world full of unimaginable torture at the hands of those idiots.

Caroline seemed to think this for a second and reluctantly nodded:-"Yeah, but it'd be nice to be able to see them more often than not, even if it is as there maids"

I pursed my lips, considering her words and nodding dejectedly, yes, idiots or not, I did miss them, a lot. Collin was, well, _Collin_. And Brady…

My cheeks heated up at the thought of his goofy smiling face, Caroline smiled knowingly and retook her humming in a whole new tune and much louder, drowning away my embarrassment with her cheerful voice.

We soon reached our home, marveling at the brilliant little lights hanging on just about every surface possible on the small, cottage looking house, almost missing the fact that what used to be our front yard had been efficiently transformed into a valley parking. We whistled under the low, shrugging identically, and skipping up to the front door. Me turning the doorknob and Caroline pushing it aside.

We were met by something closely resembling hell. Women running around with trays of food and drinks, refrigerator doors opening and slamming shut almost every millisecond, chattering and laughter so loud I was surprised none of these people were deaf by now, but then again, that would explain all the yelling.

Caroline and I shared a sideways glance and slowly began to retreat towards the door.

-"Were do you think you girls are going?"

Twin sighs and chorused: 'no where's were heard at the demonic like approach of our mother, hands on hips and murderously glaring eyes trained on our slowly shrinking forms.

-"When I said go play for a while I didn't mean disappear 'till midnight, did I?"

-"No mother"

-"Are you sorry for making me worry?"

-"Yes mother"

-"Good"- She smiled, pleased with our apparent repentance, as she began to usher us to our room-"Well then, go on and change, the party is already started and everyone wants to see you"

I looked up to her with an expression of: _'Whose everyone'_ but only got shoved a little faster, the next thing we knew, a door was being smashed shut on our faces. Caroline and I shared a moment of silence and then proceeded to change from our pillow like jackets and sweaters, and into a pair of matching white dresses, that flowed like a puffy cloud a little past our knees.

-"We are going to freeze to death"- I said, looking down at my bare legs as I carefully pulled on the small ballerina shoes while Caroline tied the bow on my back.

-"Hey, look at the bright side, this means we can cuddle with Collin for a while"

I nodded, Collin did turn out to be useful sometimes, very few, but useful nonetheless. And considering the goof was running on a permanent fever. He would be an amazing blanket.

I helped Caroline comb her hair and placed a cute little hair pin holding one side of her luscious ebony locks out of her heart shaped face, for her to repeat the procedure with me. We stood in front of our vanity, glancing at our mirror as if we were quadruplets, not a single detail at flaw, anyone, even ourselves, would have hell to try and make us apart. With an equal approving nod we pulled on the matching rose chals on and ran out of the room hand in hand towards the back yard.

Mother had been right, the party had started already, and apparently, so was the fact that everybody, well, almost everybody, wanted to see us.

-"There are my little angels"- Grandmother Mae squeaked, wrapping us both in a bear hug-" I've missed you two so much"

-"We've missed you too, Grandma"- we chanted, identical voice and tone.

That always worked, and it did now, as she melted into a set of 'awww's and lathered us with kisses until we were pulled away by a gruff pair of hands.

-"Let the girls breathe, woman"-Our grandfather grunted, staring at us quizzically for a moment before he pointed at me and said:-"Cary"

We smirked and he cursed under his breath:-"12 years and still can't tell which ones which"- he then turned to Grandma and continued his rant-"I told you twins weren't a good sign, I'm blaming your side for this"

Grandma waved him off with a laugh as we scurried away at the call of our mother from inside the house.

_Dante's inferno had never looked more domestical_, I thought, as we both came up to our mother's side. Her slim figure draped in a flowing red dress, high heels and an apron while juggling with a pair of full over the top trays of food. Super mom had never been so literal.

-"Cary, take these to your father's table"- She commanded, putting one tray on Caroline's waiting hands and turning to me and putting the other in my rather reluctant ones-"And Eva, you take these to your brother's table"

I couldn't help the whine that came then:-"_But mom_!"

Mother just shook her perfectly done head, her long, straight, pitch black hair held prisoner in a tight, French bun, only accenting her stern features as she guided us towards the back:-"No buts', now hurry, the guests are hungry"

I didn't even bother on telling her she'd just rhymed and walked out the back door grumbling to myself. Caroline graced me with sympatric smile:-"I can take it if you like"

I shook my head and jutted my chin out stubbornly. I would not chicken out this time.

Caroline sent me an uncertain look but nodded anyways and set her way towards our Dad's table with a wary step.

I sighed and started my own way towards the wrecking havoc corner in which my mother had secluded my brother and all the pack members so to not disturb the rest of the guests. I kicked an imaginary stone as I cursed my luck.

Since Emily was 5 months pregnant now, she could not hold the pack a decent new year's party, with that, my mother, the oh so charitable soul, decided to adopt the pack of savages for one night. Emily was eternally grateful.

I was **not**.

Because no matter how much I yearned to see Collin and Brady, I much preferred to keep the rest of the wolf pack very much away. Yes even before I found out about the 'Wolf' part of the protectors, I hadn't liked them that much. They took my brother and best friend away. Then, after finding out they had also turned them into furry, horse sized puppies…

One could say, I was not a happy camper.

I reached the circle of gigantic men, choosing to approach from the safest flank, as in, where Brady was sitting and cleared my throat to gain their attention rather than whatever was so funny it had most of them laughing their huge arse's off.

Brady turned, somewhat alarmed at finding me there, but it soon turned into a smile when I gently nudged his shoulder with the tray full of small appetizers.

-"Thanks Cary"- He said, taking one of the mini burgers on the top of the pyramid like pile and munching it down like a starved man. I rolled my eyes as I gently made to push him aside, to which it was only achieved after he himself moved, and carefully placed the tray on the table with a dejected:-"_Eva_"

Collin, on the other side of the table, started laughing, quite loudly too, at Brady's mix up. I felt a blush cover my already flushed cold cheeks as I glared at the jerk.

-"As if you're any better, you can't even tell apart from your face from your butt, though on that matter I do understand your dilemma"

That shut him up quite nicely, if I do say so myself, but that only brought another round of ear shattering laughter. I smirked smugly at Collin's glowering face as I stuck my tongue out mockingly. Only to be caught by Brady's arm and pulled unto his lap with a pair of soft pats to my head.

My blush must have gone tenfold as I let Brady hold me, like he'd done countless times before, me a child, and him, the abnegated babysitter. I shrunk deeper into the safety of his arms as the whole pack dove in to the innocent tray of food like wild animals. No pun intended.

I was only starting to consider trying to get one of those mini burgers for myself when one was placed directly in my line of sight; I glanced up at Jacob curiously before accepting the thing with a sincere smile. I took the burger to my lips, thinking on munching on it slowly considering it was the only piece I was going to get from them, when I finally noticed it.

Next to Jacob, was the only figure that hadn't made a single move towards the tray. I locked eyes with the guy in a questioning gaze, taking in his frozen form, his pale features and most importantly, his wide worshiping dark eyes.

I felt the small delicacy slip through my numb fingers to the ground as it suddenly drawn upon me.

My breath was cut short.

My heart completely stopped.

And a blood chilling scream was ripped out of my lips.

I'd been_ imprinted_ on.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Women and Cats

**He Needs Me**

**Another chapter, I really felt in the mood for righting this morning so I said, what the heck, one more can't hurt. And well, I know Eva's reaction might seem a little over board but this really needs to be done, since, I can't really imagine any sane 12 year old being happy about being shoved a soul mate at such early age. Still I would really appreciate some feedback. **

**Also, thanks to the people who have reviewed so far: **oooo lala, MeFromMars** (yup, they are Collin's little twin sisters, and yup, Embry did imprint on Eva, also thanks, I'm glad you've liked it so far) **LifeIsTooShortEatIceCream** (lovin' the name by the way, your review really brought a smile to my face, I'm happy you found it so interesting and I hope you will hang around for the next chapters, and yes Eva is our main character and the twin part in the imprinting won't really be a problem other than the twins are really, and I mean **_**really**_** give him hell, I hope you enjoy) **Caribbean Trinidadian** (yup, Eva shall Freak, here is here freaking out, I hope it turns out good)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Chapter two: Women and cats**

I had never been one to throw fits, I find them to be not only ridiculously childish, but also much to draining for their worth. And in reality, this could not be considered a fit if you took account on the details.

I huddled away from my mother's hands, all but crawling up the wall in an eager attempt to blend in with the hard wood pressing at my back. Sob after sob rippling from my mouth as I tried to form words.

-"Yo-you're not going to m-make me marry him-m? mom"- I hiccupped a little more accurately than the million previous attempts, still, my lips shacking too much to be entirely eligible.-"please don't make me marry him"- I pleaded, shrinking as a new wave of panic hit me full on the chest-"I don't want to, please mommy, don't make me marry him"

My mother laughed humorlessly, trying to come closer as I again shrunk in the far corner, just as far as the small twin bed would allow me.-"No sweetheart, of course not"- she reached out to caress my tear drenched face, I leaned into her hand a little hesitant-" You don't have to marry Embry, he doesn't want that either, if you let him explain you'll see he's just as scared as you are"

I jumped away from her treacherous hand as I shrieked:-"Bullshit!"

I didn't hear my mother's complains at my language as I hit a whole new level of horror, my breath began to not entirely reach my lungs, a strange, acute pain beginning to drill into my chest as I tried desperately to pull air inside but only succeeding in amplifying the pain. I began to gasp unintelligibly, clutching at my sore chest with trembling hands.

My mother turned pale, all color leaving her tan face, her make up only highlighting the fact more than hiding it, making her look like an over done corpus as she spluttered:-"J-Jim, Jim! She isn't breathing! _She can't breathe_!"

There was some loud shuffling in the hallway, I faintly heard Caroline's wrenched sob as someone stomped his way towards the room.

Horror threatened to drown me as I screamed, the door whipping open. My wail of fright was cut short at the sight of my Father at the doorway, face hardly set, hair disheveled, sticking out in every possible direction, his charcoal eyes burning as he slammed the door shut behind himself and on the lot of faces I could barely make out.

-"D-Dad-dy"- I gasped, feeling my head swim with dizziness. I faintly noticed his heavy footsteps approach when a stinging slap was heard. Only a second latter did the pain hit as I found myself facing the headboard. Shock seamed to open my airways as I silently breathed for a second, tears still running down the million trails on my red hot flushed cheeks.

A pair of strong, warm arms wrapped around my shacking form, gently pulling me into the broad chest beating wildly. The sobs returned, if more subdued, as my dad kissed my abused cheek tenderly, uttering soft, comforting words into my ear. I gradually began to relax and then notice actually how loud they were being outside.

I could hear Caroline heatedly arguing with someone-Collin, I realized-, thoroughly prohibiting to pass into the room.

-"Ahhh!"- a yelp from somebody made me jump, burying closer to my father's protecting embrace, soon followed by a incredulous-"She **bit** me!"

-"I said stay _away_!"-Caroline shrieked, voice broken with tears, even then trying to sound strong.

-"Cary, just let us in, this is all a misunderstanding, we're not going to do anything to your sister"- a deep voice pleaded, I stumbled a second to recognize it. I started to tremble again as I made out that it was Sam out there. I wasn't stupid, in La Push, what Sam says- goes.

-"Bullshit!"- Caroline sobbed, against any believe, holding her ground in front of the door-"Step back or I'm biting you too"

There was a short, astound silence. And then:-"Ok that's it"

Caroline screamed bloody murder as the door shot open. I hurriedly muffled the scream rippling in my chest as my father held me ever tighter. My eyes shutting closed in terror. There was a moment of silence, not a single breath was heard. I hesitantly opened my eyes to stare up at a cold shocked Collin standing at the door.

-"Colliiiinn"- I sobbed, hands slightly reaching up to him, as I'd done before, wanting my big brother.

Collin's face scrunched up in an undecipherable frown, almost looking physically pained as he took a step back, completely blocking the eyes of the world outside with his body. Eyes never leaving mine as he slowly said:-"Sam, take him away from here"

There was a communal sound of objection before Sam started:-"Collin, you know he won't hurt her-"

-"_He's scaring her_!"- Collin roared, turning towards the crowd, still blocking the way if not more completely-"Take him before I do it myself"

Silence, and then the faintest sound of footsteps, so not fitting to the gigantic forms of the Protectors as they slowly, but surely, made their retreat.

I breathed a shaky sigh, relaxing for once as my father's arms abandoned his protective stance. Not a second later I was barreled with the flying form of Caroline, instinctively opening my arms to receive her even before I realized she was coming.

I sighed into her honey scented locks, barely noticing as the room was left alone. Nothing mattered as long as we were together.

None of us really noticed when we'd fallen asleep, lulled by the happy chattering just outside, where the party continued as if nothing had happened. I sourly recalled a célèbre phrase from Robert Frost: 'In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: It goes on'

Oh, so very true.

I yawned lazily as I stretched on my bed, pulling along Caroline's peacefully sleeping form, not one bit disturbed by my pulling her hand still in mine from last night.

I rubbed my itchy and sore eyes, letting go of Caroline so I could sit straight and avoid waking her. She'd stayed up most of the night, watching over me like a vicious guard dog, resembling more a furious Chihuahua than anything.

I sighed, passing my fingers thru her straight, shoulder length hair in a tender gesture. One soft groan and I was out of bed and straight to the bathroom, noticing now that I had fallen asleep still wearing the cute, cupcake like, white dress, now wrinkled beyond recognition. I walked back to my room, careful to not wake Caroline as I gathered some clothes and tip toed to the shower.

I gradually relaxed under the boiling hot spray, huffing playfully at the molts of vapor forming around me. I could have stayed there forever, but I decided 15 minutes was more than enough pampering for one day, ever if posttraumatic one.

I came out of the shower with my finger tips resembling raisins, very old, shriveled raisins. Changing into my pair of faded jeans, white long sleeved blouse and red hooded sweater; I took my time to brush my damp hair before finally walking out at the curious smell of pancakes.

It somehow felt strange how normal everything was, how everything remained the same as ever, never mind my previous panic attack. I stopped at the edge of the hallway, peaking uncertainly at the huge form of my brother totting around the already minimal kitchen, frowning face and graceful, but distracted, hands.

-"Good morning"- he mumbled, shoving mindlessly a pair of waffles into the toaster to finally turn and face me with searching, worried eyes.

I nodded, still staring at the shiny toaster:-"I thought I smelled pancakes"

Collin shook his head, bed hair barely fixed by what must have been his lazy and uncaring fingers:-"Nop, waffles it is"

-"A waffle is like a pancake with a syrup trap, Mitch Hedberg"

Collin smiled:-"You even have phrases for waffles, you sure have a strange sense of humor"

-"As Peter Ustinov would put it: Comedy is simply a funny way of being serious"

I shrugged into the table chair, silently accepting the steaming piece of bread, waiting as Collin poured some syrup onto it until it was completely soaked.

I nodded my thanks to him, asking softly as he sat at my side:-"Where's mom and dad?"

-"At the Uley's"

I nodded once again; doing a pretty good job at hiding my panic if it hadn't been for my fleeting heart and my brother's unnatural super hearing.

-"You're scared"

I swallowed down a barely chewed piece of waffle, ignoring him as more as I ignored the slight pain from the food scraping down my throat.

Collin sighed:-"Eva, do you understand what's happened… I mean _really_ understand?"

I set my fork aside, willing myself to look up to my brother's unusually serious face:-"Yes"

-"Can you tell me?"

-"I was imprinted on"

-"Do you know what that _means_?"

"-Yes"

-"…"

-"That I'm screwed"

Collin glared at me:-"Watch your language young lady"

I rolled my eyes at him and started to eat my waffle again. Collin passed his hand thru his hair in a frustrated gesture, sighing loudly.

-"Eva, do you remember our tribe's histories? You've heard them before haven't you?"

I nodded, covering my mouth gingerly as to speak with it slightly full:-"More times than I can count"

He nodded, pleased:-"Well then I guess you know what imprinting is, and what it does to the imprinted and the imprintee"

I hummed, acknowledging him as I poked at the waffle with a little more force than necessary.

-"Look Eva, I know this is all very strange for you and that you **really** don't want it but there's no way around it now, it's like gravity, no matter where you go or what you do it's still going to be there, Embry really, _really_ loves you"

-"I beg to differ, Albert Einstein said: Gravitation is not responsible for people falling in love, and with the accurate words of W. Somerset Maugham: Love is only a dirty trick played on us to achieve continuation of the species"

"And so, I have decided, I rather human race to go extinct than to serve your pack buddies as an incubator"

I pushed my plate away as I stood up from the table, starting to make my way towards the door when I heard:-"Embry is going to come see you later"

-"I refuse to see him"

-"You have to"

I stopped, holding the front door open as I said back at him:-"Robert A. Heinlein: 'Women and cats will do as they please, and men and _**dogs**_ should relax and get used to the idea"

His reply was muffled by the sound of the door slamming shut.

**Please review**


	3. Universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 3: Universe**

There was no wind today, no sun, no real light other than the immaculate whiteness of the snow that covered every solid surface.

Just white and cold.

I hurried my steps as I merged into the forest with the mild idea of not coming out ever again. It was just a thought, not really a plan, but it was steadily starting to look way to attractive.

With a shaky sigh I stopped before a random pine tree and looked up to it's highest branch, up, up, high, piercing the sky proudly…

-"P-Perfect"

Before I knew it, I was already gazing at First Beach, just above and thru another bunch of trees just as tall or slightly smaller than this one. I'd absentmindedly climbed a little past half of the tree's height. I halted my ascend to the treetop and sat back on the branch I was currently standing on, resting my back against the hard and rough trunk as I let my mind wander to a very conflicting and extremely annoying subject

Embry Call

Who was he? before this whole imprinting mess took place?

In my perfect, childish world… He just happened to exist, nothing more nothing less.

Maybe, just maybe, I'd noticed him from time to time, but never really noticed _him_, per say, it was always either Jacob Black or Quil Ateara that spiked the interest in a random occasion with a spicy gossip that he just happened to be included in as being part of the trio. Never really the center of the matter but ever present in it.

For what I knew, really knew about Embry Call, he was a shy, normal kid, of those that end up barely ending high school, settling with some out-of-the-bunch town girl and never really summing up to be anyone in this life.

One more insignificant existence in this planet Earth.

But why, oh why did it have to change?

I rubbed my freezing hands together, in a feeble attempt to regain the body heat I was steadily losing as the weather seemed to get colder with the coming of midday.

Maybe just a sweater and converse are not the ideal clothing for winter.

I hissed under my breath, evident in every powdery huff, as the tips of my now purplish fingers began to tingle…Stupid Collin, him and his stupid timing and his stupid super pedo friends and the stupid tribe legends with their stupid dogs and most importantly. Stupid, stupid, stuuupid Embry Call.

-"Who is stupid?"

The sudden interruption of my seething thoughts by that voice didn't startle me at all, as I calmly looked down to meet my face, my eyes, gazing up at me with some amusement and from a thick cocoon of clothes that looked much, much warmer than my own.

-"Embry Call, that's who"- I grumbled, taking Caroline's hand and helping her up to sit next to me, curling into her fluffy frame for shelter.

Caroline hummed in acknowledgment and wrapped her arms around my exposed neck, imitating some sort of live, stuffy scarf. I couldn't help the shaky giggle that escaped my lips as she pulled the red hood of my sweater over my head… as if would actually help.

We stayed that way for a little while, basking in the peace and warmth of each other until it was time to state the obvious.

-"Speak of the devil…"

I sighed.

-"He's here isn't he?"

Caroline nodded, pressing her warm, round cheek against mine, creating a soft, welcome friction.

I looked down from over her thick, white winter jacket covered shoulder and noticed not only one but 12 overly grown teenagers standing at the foot of the tree we were currently taking refuge, staring up at us with identical stern expressions in their equally identical faces… well except a few whose faces showed, one: relieve, two: concern and tree: Royal pissment.

-"Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you?"- Collin growled glaring up at me with his shaky frame barely covered in what any normal person would consider summer-ware: T-shirt and Capri pants.

I gave him a blank expression, pulling Caroline and I to our feet in a fluid motion before adding cynically: -"Five minutes?"

-"Har-de-Har-Har, you're killing me you're so funny"- Collin bit back, sarcasm dripping with every word, even though it was true, they'd probably took longer to put their shirts on than they'd spent looking for me, seeing as they'd been too busy to put shoes on I'd say they'd left in a rush.

I rolled my eyes, oh great, timid, insignificant Embry is also paranoid. Yippy Yay.

-"Sadly, it's only a figure of speech"- I sighed, taking the thick, white scarf Caroline handed me, ignoring the soft little laughs from the pack members as I wrapped the warm cotton around my neck.

Collin glared at his friends, effectively shutting them up before turning his formidable death glare towards me: -"Could you be kind enough to explain what the hell are you doing up there?"

-"We are meditating"- Caroline answered, passing me one of her pink gloves and pulling it on me herself.

-"Meditating?"- Brady asked, a small twitch of his lips saying more than enough of how amused he was with the answer.

I nodded thoughtfully:-"John Muir did say 'The clearest way into the universe is through a forest wilderness"

Collin suddenly developed a tic on his left side of the face at that, but as Caroline's nimble fingers worked on my cold hand, my eyes were drawn towards the lone figure standing closest to the tree, there was Embry, standing at the ready over the prominent roots, as if preparing himself to catch us- me- if we were to slip.

For some reason, that pissed me off.

-"Oh so you're some sort of Yoda now?"

I huffed down to Collin, wrapping the scarf tighter around my neck, covering my face and pulling the hood down lover so only my eyes were at sight, stepping closer to the branch's end, bending it precariously with the added weight as I said:

-"No..."- My foot lifted towards the air in a show of a sky fall- "I'm a Ninja!"

And then I was off.

-"Eva!"

I barely had time to absorb or even fully enjoy the faces of horror before my fall was cut short by a branch I caught between my fingers, leaving me dangling like a monkey, still high enough to be out of reach.

I looked down again and burst laughing

Embry looked half way through an aneurism.

-"You-you little-"Collin seethed, shaking uncontrollably as I giggled away, hanging like a rag doll on a perch. Then there was another scream as the pack's eyes grew even wider and then a juggling of the branch as new weight was added, and Caroline was again at my side.

As always really.

-"Ok"- Collin snapped, power walking towards the tree with a furious scowl on his dark face-"That's it"

In a second he was climbing like an Indian version of the spider man and in the next we were held tightly in an iron claw and air borne again.

As Collin landed roughly on the snow covered ground, that should have softened the blow a little but it didn't do much for my bottom as Collin dropped us both as soon as his feet met solid ground.

Twin huffs and twin glares looking up at Collin now.

-"That was not nice"- Caroline whispered resented, standing up on wobbly feet as she rubbed her backside.

-"Well what you did wasn't nice either"- Brady intervened, helping Caroline pat away the snowflakes from her back as I sat stubbornly, refusing to show that the landing hurt, even if it did, so he would feel the guilt, even if he probably wasn't.

But my campaign was cut short as a pair of boiling hot hands took my arms and lifted me on my feet with the ease of someone lifting an empty carton box. My eyes went wide as I met Embry's face with nothing but a little worried crease between his dark eyes.

-"Are you ok?"

I could only nod as shuffled away, for once finding Collin's presence behind me reassuring rather than annoying as I quickly fumbled to his side, only barely convincing myself not to hide under his arm to get away from Embry's insistent eyes.

Embry stared at me with an indecipherable emotion in his brown eyes, only for a moment, and then turned to glare at Collin, who at least, had the decency to look embarrassed as he patted my hooded head clean of snow.

There was a resigned sigh and then a low voice said:-"Ok, let's get going then".

The voice I recognized as Jacob put the pack in motion as they started walking in what seemed a random direction leaving only 5 of us behind before Brady started to follow, dragging Caroline in tow with only a breathless huff in protest.

Soon, they were lost between dark trees and endless white…

**Please review**


	4. Pacifier

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight**

**Chapter 4: Pacifier**

I shuffled my feet quickly, trying to match my pace with Collin's while trying to blend myself into his shadow as the presence of one quiet Embry loomed at our side.

I played my fingers along the hem of Collin's old T-shit, finding comfort in the navy blue color of it as it reminded me of the old, hole filled blanket Caroline and I used to hide under at night and tell stories until dawn.

It seemed a little funny really, that it had been Collin who'd started that habit, well, back then when he could actually fit under said blanket.

A cold breeze began as we finally left our shelter in the forest to merge in the back lawn of our home. It was instinctive really; as soon as I saw that raw yellow covered wooden box my feet acquired life of their own.

That is, until a pair of bear paws held me back.

-"Oh no you don't"-Collin laughed, grabbing a handful of my clothed back and holding me up like a wet kitten as I kicked and clawed at him-"We need to talk first"

-"I don't wanna!"- I screamed, throwing another useless punch towards his stomach to not only not land it, but end up thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. When he started to jog towards the road, that's when I started to panic.

-"Hey, where are we going?"

-"Emily's"- Embry said plainly, eyes trained on my face dangling of Collin's shoulder with what seemed mild disapproval.

-"And when did I agree to that?"- I hissed, digging my nails into my idiot brother's back-"You know this is the equivalent of _kidnapping_?"-I gave up on clawing his back to bits and proceeded to pound away- "Do you know that is a **crime**?"

Collin chuckled:-"I'm your brother, easily weight's it down to 'Frowned upon'"

I shrieked in annoyance, continuing to vigorously attempt to punch my way thru Collin's back even when it felt like I was punching a concrete wall rather than my air headed moll of a brother.

-"I **demand** you release me in this instant!"

-"Nop"

-"I said **now **Collin"

-"Not happening"

I growled, squiring in his hold until I was able to turn on my side, curling around his neck like a venomous snake, grabbing a fistful of his short, black hair and viciously pulling his head back, catching his eyes in mine while hissing thru clenched jaw:-"You put me down or I will bite your ear off"

Before al color could drain his face, a deep laugh behind us, the same hands I'd been avoiding al the way here curling on my waist and setting me on the road with a gentleness that made the act seem as levitation.

-"I think it's better if she walks from now on"- Embry said, laughing subdued as he placed his hands on my shoulders to steady me on the slippery mudded road. I couldn't help the thought that I wanted Collin to throw me over his shoulder again but apparently, that was not going to happen, as one large hand came to rest on my back and guided me towards doom.

The rest of the way was silent and as soon as the little cottage like house came to view, I quickened the pace, knowing the one person I needed was just crossing that door. Before I knew it, my feet had taken me across the front lawn and up the little porch steps.

My hand didn't even get to form a full fist to knock when the door flew open and a hand, my hand, pulled me inside the safe haven, kicking the door shut on what I hopped, where Collin and Embry's faces.

I held Caroline's tiny hand, with my heart pounding in my chest and a sudden urge to cry. Her grip tightened over mine as she pulled me away from all the approaching bodies and into a secluded corner of the minimal living room. Where, I noticed belatedly, where my parents, both with a sour expression on their faces.

We climbed onto our father's lap, hiding our faces into his warm neck as the door opened once again. I didn't hear any footsteps but I could practically feel the heat of the wolf pack beginning to envelope us as they gathered all around us in the already miniscule room.

Sam cleared his throat after a moment of silence, and as he spoke, I knew I was lost

-"So, now that we are all here…"

I couldn't help to feel bad for Embry, even if I was one of the people who was most against this whole imprinting thing, I mean, it was my baby sister here. But even as I felt extremely pissed off at the situation that had my hot headed, smart mouthed sister curled into our dad like a 3 year old, I still couldn't shake the little demon in my head telling me that whatever fear Eva was feeling right. Embry had it tenfold.

I turned to look at his face, my brother's face, and I wanted to hate him, but I just couldn't. And no matter how much I wanted to believe it, this was not his fault.

And so when Sam began to speak, and his words had brought Eva's round little head up with a start, I knew, I just knew…

Sam had screwed up… Big time.

I can't remember a time when I had seen the pack more horrified, and honestly, I can't remember a time when I had wanted to laughed this hard.

There, on Emily Young's living room floor, was our fearless leader, Alfa of the legendary La Push wolf pack, over powered by two _prepubescent __**girls**_…

Getting. His_. Ass. __**Kicked.**_

It did take a second to assimilate the situation, and another entire minute to believe it, but nevertheless, my father was up on his feet and pulling his maniacal-assed daughters off Sam Uley and out of the house, spouting words of infinite apology while trying to cover the shouting stream of curses and death threats from his struggling package.

All in the span of… I checked the dog shaped clock over the counter…8.25 minutes.

That must be a record.

It had been 2 weeks since the incident at Emily's house, 2 weeks in which we had yet to see the near inexistent sunlight of La Push. They had asked me to apologize, but honestly I rather rot in a dungeon than say I'm sorry to that insensitive jerk of Sam-the alfa asshole-Uley.

And if they didn't like it well as Winston Churchill once said: 'You have enemies? Good, that means you've stood up for something in your life'

And damn everything I will stand for what I said, I will not be turned into Embry Call's pacifier.

I rather be grounded until college.

Or at least, the rest of winter break

**Please review**


End file.
